halofandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix-class colonial support vessel
[http://au.xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/halo-wars/893524p1.html Gamespy Australia - Interview with Graeme Devine] |width= Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 188 |mass=About 44,000,000 metric tons'Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo' - Pages 48 & 49 |engine=6 Orphios Energy Systems Jupiter-1s |slipspace drive=OKB Karman 11E |armament=See Below |affiliation= *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Navy }} The Phoenix-class Colonial Support Vessel[http://shop.spartangames.co.uk/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=HFUN13 Spartan Games: Halo: Fleet Battles - UNSC - UNSC Phoenix-Class Colonial Support Vessel] was a starship classification within the United Nations Space Command. Class History Arcadia was colonized by three Phoenix-class ships.Halo Legends - Origins The was the Phoenix-class colony ship which colonized Harvest.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 183 The Skidbladnir s fusion reactor was used to power the first settlement, Utgard and its data processing storage housing the Agricultural Operations AI, Mack was also utilized. The ship's AI, Loki, became the Planetary Security Intelligence, sharing a core with Mack, covertly monitoring the colony for trouble for the UNSC. Whether this was a common fate for colony ships during the colonization of other worlds is unknown. One of the most famous of the Phoenix s was the . The ship was converted into a warship and participated in the Harvest Campaign,Halo Wars - Levels: Alpha Base to Relic Interior Battle of Arcadia,Halo Wars - Levels: Arcadia City to Scarab Battle of Shield 0459Halo Wars - Levels: Anders' Signal to Escape and finally, after 28 years adrift, the second Battle of Installation 00.Halo Wars 2 - Levels: The Signal to Last Stand Despite their age, Phoenix-class ships were still in use during the post-war period. Design The Phoenix-class is 2.5 km long, making it one of the largest known UNSC ships in the organization's naval history. The Phoenix-class colony ships were designed to transport thousands of colonists from Earth, or one of the other Inner Colonies, as well as terraforming equipment to alter the existing atmosphere and/or biosphere to become compatible with human habitation. Once the terraforming is completed, the colonists settle the planet. On at least one instance, a colony ship was decommissioned to aid in the development of a colony. Carrier The Phoenix-class colony ship, has been modified into warships such as with the . This new variant is designated as a Phoenix-class carrier.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-in-the-loop Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - In the Loop] The refitted ships carry vehicles, troops, and supplies as support for ground forces. It also carries the resources necessary to build bases. Once converted, a Phoenix-class colony ship can become an extremely effective troop transport and orbital support ship, carrying about 6000 UNSC Marines, significant amount of vital supplies and equipment, and, if equipped with a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon during conversion, is able to attack ground targets from orbit in support of ground operations. It can also use Pelican and Albatross dropships and Pods to deploy ground forces and establish bases of operation. It is even able to participate in atmosphere to a degree.Halo Wars - Level: Shield World However, despite the conversion of the Phoenix-class from a colony transport ship to a warship, it is still underpowered as far as most warships go; the superstructure of is vulnerable to light pulse laser fire, and despite the addition of armor plating, the outer edges of the hull were ripped away when the ship collided with a Covenant destroyer of about the same size.Halo Wars - Level: Repairs The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon can fire multiple times consecutively, but each round is less powerful than the cannons used by other UNSC warships. Armament As part of a carrier recommission, the Phoenix-class can have: *Three 22B6R MACs *10 11A2R1 naval coilgun batteries *24 M42 Archer Missile Pods *40 M800 Rampart point defense guns Ships of the Line * - Labeled Missing In Action (MIA) on February 10, 2534. * - Scrapped for materials during the colonization of Harvest. Trivia *The Phoenix was a mythological bird which would be reborn at the end of its lifetime; in a similar fashion, the Phoenix-class colony ship would be decommissioned and stripped down upon colonizing a planet, the ship's materials "giving birth" to a new colony. *The name Phoenix may be a reference to Bungie's canceled game of the same name, or, more likely, the name is derived from an Ensemble prototype which pitched humans against invading Martians in a War of the Worlds style, which was titled Phoenix.Ensemble Studios Last Tours Gallery Concept Art File:Timeline002.jpg|Concept art of the ship's bridge. Overviews SPIRIT OF FIRE 01.jpg Exterior Shots Arcadia Colonized.jpg|Arcadia colonized by three Phoenix-class colony ships. ApexBattleImage.png| colliding with a RepairsOpening.png|''Spirit Of Fire'' faces a Covenant destroyer in the interior of the Shield World. MAC - Bombardment.jpg|MAC blast from a Phoenix-class colony ship. Reactor12.png ShieldWorldOpening.png Vlcsnap-118798.png Image14.jpg SPIRIT OF FIRE 02.jpg Interior Shots Spirit SF room.png|Shaw-Fujikawa drive room of a refit Phoenix-class colony ship. Spirit drop bay bravo.png|Drop Bay Bravo of Spirit of Fire. HW20.png|One of the cryo-chambers on board a Phoenix-class colony ship. Dome o' Light.png|The holographic display table on the bridge of a Phoenix-class colony ship. Alphabase1.png Appearances *''Halo Wars'' **''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Sources ru:Колониальный_корабль_класса_"Феникс" Category:Human Spacecraft Classifications